


On The Balcony (Machinations)

by Cats_Current_Hyperfixation



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Current_Hyperfixation/pseuds/Cats_Current_Hyperfixation
Summary: This took me forever but I'm proud of how it came out
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	On The Balcony (Machinations)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinyHappyGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Machinations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064073) by [ShinyHappyGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth). 



> This took me forever but I'm proud of how it came out


End file.
